


"You disgust me, werewolf-baby!"

by notalone91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Babies, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, so much fluff it makes clouds seem like concrete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of holiday domesticity between Draco and Harry, raising baby Teddy, and integrating Draco into the Weasley family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You disgust me, werewolf-baby!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco and Teddy part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105777) by Bexx. 



> Based on this wonderful piece of art: http://captbexx.tumblr.com/post/93712481049/draco-and-teddy-part-1-of-3-here-are-part-2

In the near year and a half since the Battle of Hogwarts, things seemed to have calmed down for most involved parties.  Those affiliated with Voldemort were slowly but surely being rounded up for questioning and, if need be, they were taken away to Azkaban.  

Still, despite everything that had happened, the cries for change so that it would never happen again were winning out.  Witches and wizards from all walks of life were seeing each other differently.

For Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, that meant something entirely different.  One particularly droll September morning, over a year before, while on his way to auror training, Harry bumped into his classmate, headed to pack his things from his family’s estate.  His parents had just been sentenced to life in Azkaban for their affiliations to the Dark Lord.

Seeing the need for friendship in the young man’s eyes, Harry offered for him to stay at his place.  After an afternoon coffee of debate- “A Malfoy doesn’t take charity.”  ”No, but I figured you needed a friend.  You did offer me the same, once.”  ”You remember that?”- it was settled.  What was supposed to be ‘until he got on his feet’ quickly became ‘this place is awfully big for just me and sometimes Teddy’, to their current arrangement.  

Around the Christmas prior, aided by some strong butterbeer, the final fight between Harry and Ginny, and a sprig of mistletoe that Mr. Weasley had enchanted to make people who were attracted to each other quite literally so, Draco and Harry’s feelings had come to light.  No one was shocked.  No one, that is, except Ron, who had apparently been living with his head so far up his own arse since Hermione’d decided to go back to Hogwarts.  Ever the one to ignite the drama, he’d made his distaste for the whole idea perfectly clear.  This was the same Draco Malfoy they’d spent 7 years at definitive odds with, after all.  Harry tried to explain it all to him, but he just wouldn’t hear it.  After an hour of the two best friends fighting outside, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came out to break them up, the matriarch laying into both hard, Ron for being pig-headed and Harry for keeping secrets.  Both women had had quite enough of secrets.  When Molly had finished speaking her piece, she handed it off to Hermione.  She hadn’t spent the better part of the last decade bouncing back and forth between these two boys like a rogue gobstone to have it fall apart over romance.  She reminded the boys that they didn’t have the force of Gryffindor tower around them to tie them together anymore, nor did they have some hairbrained scheme to undo a maniacal wizard orchestrated by people who decided that a young boy’s life was worth sacrificing ‘for the common good’.  They needed to do it on their own.

Draco sat perched upon the fence, watching the whole argument unfold, wondering what in the world he was getting himself into.  Ginny approached him, brandishing two glasses and a bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey, stating only that it “helped put Ron into perspective sometimes.”  The pair joked quietly to themselves until it seemed that their laughter might elicit a lecture of their own when they decided to head inside.

Eventually, though, things settled down.  Even with the change in political climate, England’s meteorological climate stayed the same.  The Earth made its annual turn around the sun.  Being Christmastime again meant cold.  Cold meant snow.  This bout snow blew around on their quiet cul-de-sac that particularly sharp December evening.  Draco Malfoy kicked the ice off his shoes in the doorway and swung the door shut behind him, being carried harder than he’d intended.  He loosened the blue-green silk tie around his neck and headed in.

"That you?" Harry’s voice bellowed down the hallway from the kitchen.

Before he could answer, Teddy let out a sharp howl.  ”Dwa-oooooooooo!”

"And awooo to you, too, little pup."  He laughed, tousling the toddler’s hair, which happened to be lingering on a vibrant turquoise with frosty blond tips, giving him the slightest aura of frostbite.  Appropriate for the season, he thought, plopping his briefcase down on the chair beside the table.

Harry Potter turned away from the dishes he was washing by hand, much to Draco’s dismay, and offered a low “Hey, you.”

"Hi," the blond replied, leaning in for a quick kiss, as he grabbed a mug from the rack behind him.  He sighed, not wanting to be picky, but did they have to have that hideous purple-y pink Quiberon Quafflepuncher’s mug with the word ‘Princess’ emblazoned across it chasing a golden snitch across a crown so handy all the time?  Neither of them even rooted for the team.  He knew it had something to do with pestering Ginny between Harry and Fleur, but she hardly ever came round, so why was it always the first one he grabbed?

Their evenings had become rather routine of late, but it was nice.  Draco would come in from work, they’d have dinner, they’d play with Teddy (who, at the moment, was fixed on the word ‘no’), put him to bed, then have a couple hours of time to themselves before getting up to do it all again.  They both wished people would stop by more, but they realized that, now that they were both of age, they were sole guardians of Teddy, so the gallivanting their friends did was pretty much off limits.  Because she watched him so often during the day, they tried not to have Mrs. Weasley watch him at night.  Still, sometimes she would insist- declaring that they deserved it.  

They truly did.  But, to say that they didn’t love having Teddy and getting the whole package from the word ‘go’ would have been a grievous error.  Still, they did wonder a bit if they were missing out on something.  Harry knew, though, that his parents were hardly older than he and Draco when he was born.  

Whatever they were missing, he didn’t much care.  It couldn’t be better than what was in front of him.  His boyfriend.  Their son.  A roof over their heads.  Food on the table.  He’d already seen so much loss that he couldn’t imagine anything more.

Harry turned back to the dishes before crossing to the stove, “So… before you say no-” he offered, deciding that now was as good a time as any to mention it.

"NO." Teddy yelled with a jolt, nearly tipping his high chair into Draco, whose arm extended instinctively, catching child and chair.

"With that start… I’m with him," he laughed, kissing the boy on the cheek and raising him up to the ceiling before resting him on his hip.  "I’m just going to say no to take the mickey out of you."

Glazing over the smart-alec response, Harry stirred the pot of soup on the stove, and faced back.  ”Okay, well, now that you’ve gotten it out of the way, just hear me out for a minute.”

"Can I sit down first?" Draco asked, growing a bit worried.

"NO," Teddy yelled, taking the moment, and Draco’s tie, for his own

"Okay," the blond nodded.  "I’ll certainly take your word for it."  He sat down, securing the tyke back in his chair and tying an end of the accessory to the table so it wouldn’t go missing.

Harry leaned against the counter and folded his arms.  ”I got an owl this morning from Hermione.”  A look of concern crept across his face as he spoke, and Draco sat up more attentively.  ”She and Ron were around the Burrow last night and apparently, last years Christmas festivities were the last time.”  

He frowned a bit, before asking “Fred?”  Sure, he hadn’t been around them much, and certainly not under amiable terms, but he knew that the loss must have left a gaping void.  All the losses had.  He’d never admit it in mixed company, but he even missed his aunt, sometimes.  Sure, she’d been awful, but she had her moments where she was amusing.  And she was his aunt, no matter what.

Green eyes searched along the pattern of the floor before Harry managed a nod.  He took a breath and continued.  ”So, Hermione suggested that, because our place is bigger than hers and Ron’s, and George and Percy are back at the burrow and Ginny’s on a press tour with the Harpies…” he rambled, nervously.  Draco’s eyebrows raised inquisitively, prompting him to finish.  ”She suggested that we have Christmas here?”

"What about Bill and Fleur?" he asked, running over the people-to-space ratio and the number of people who actually enjoyed his presence.  

"She’s about to pop, so Bill has gotten wildly protective and the midwife said she should stay in bed anyway."  He eased himself up onto the counter and pointed his wand at the cabinet, absentmindedly setting the table.  "They already sent their holiday love and blessings."

"That is a shame," he said in earnest.  He’d always liked Fleur and Bill seemed like the type to keep to his lane and not pass judgement.

"Yeah, it is," Harry answered, before going about putting dinner out.

After a few moments silence, Draco asked, hesitantly, “Can I say no yet?”

Whipping the tie around like reigns on a team of horses, Teddy repeated, “NO.”

"That’s right," Harry laughed, putting the pot down and turning back to get a tray from the oven.  "Tell him no."

"NO," he laughed back, banging his hands on the tray in front of him.

"Not yet, anyway," Harry added.  "It’s just… I’ve only spent one Christmas away from them ever.  Hermione said that it wasn’t a matter of not celebrating, but the last year’s landed pretty hard on her, so she doesn’t feel up to all of the entertaining.  But she’s not about to not be with her family, either."  Harry slumped in a chair, supporting himself on one elbow.  "It’s just that the burrow at Christmas isn’t going to be the same.  She said Mrs. Weasley’s really misses the baby since I’ve been on holiday, and says she has presents for all of us."  He shrugged a little, hoping that might be a big enough draw.  He knew Draco was a sucker for a present.

"All of us?" Draco asked, gesturing a large circle that must have been meant to include Hermione, Ron, and everyone else they’d mentioned.

Harry smiled, knowing he was winning.  ”That’s what she said.  And in as long as I’ve known her- longer, actually- that’s never not been the case.”

Draco stood to go get changed, undoing his top button.  ”She’s not holding a grudge against me for…”

"NO," the baby yelped, reaching his hands up for Draco, flexing his fingers a few times.

"Again, no is right.  You’re getting good at that, Harry laughed, reaching his own hand instinctively for Teddy to grasp onto.  "Look… she’s the nearest thing I’ve got to a mother.  You don’t think I told her about you before bringing you around to spare both you and her the aggravation?"

The blond sighed, rubbing across the bridge of his nose.  ”Okay, but… I still don’t think Ron’s too happy about this whole arrangement.  I Know we’ve talked about it, but…” He leaned against the wooden archway.  He didn’t like to admit it, but he really did hate the person he’d been and was really trying to make amends.

"He’ll live,"  Harry interrupted.  He stood and crossed to Draco, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s chest.  "Hermione’s forgiven you.  I don’t think my stance needs further discussion.  Ron will come around.  He’s stubborn, but he’s not immovable."  He stretched up to kiss him and smiled, still enjoying the closeness.  "Besides," he added, tapping his fingers lightly, "I think he’s secretly happy Ginny and I didn’t have a chance to hurt each other any worse."

Exhaling sharply, he hung his head in defeat.  ”Fair enough, still… you don’t think it’ll be weird,” he asked; one last hesitant attempt at validation, before turning to change out of his work clothes.

"Technically, babe, they are your family," Harry called after him.  "I’ll take your silence as a no contest?"

"NO."

Laughing, the young man turned and ruffled the boys hair.  ”Your vote really doesn’t count here, kid.”

 

-

 

After much planning, and dread on the part of Draco Malfoy, Christmas morning rolled around.  He awoke in bed alone.  With a frown, he looked at his watch, batting sleep from his eyes.  Nearly half nine.  He groaned and rolled out of bed and jolted a bit when his feet reached the cold wood before sliding into his slippers.

He headed downstairs and poked his head around the corner, hearing some commotion from the kitchen.  ”Dwa-ooooo!!” Teddy squealed.

Shaking his head, before making his way around to kiss the baby and his boyfriend, he asked, “What are you feeding my child?”

"Chocolate pudding," Harry laughed, watching a dollop nearly miss his head.

Draco nodded.  Better than what it looked like.  ”Since when does that constitute as breakfast?” he asked, leaning over the sink and splashing some cool water over his face.

"Since his grandmother said it was," came a woman’s voice from the doorway.

Before it could run the whole way through his brain, Draco stood up straight, spun on a dime, and wiped the water from his face expecting to see his mother.  As soon as he realized it wasn’t, his expression changed from stoic back to a sort of sad, sleepy smile.  ”Good morning, Mrs. Weasley,” he said, leaning back on the counter.

"Draco."  Molly smiled, crossing to him and wrapping him in a hug.  "Good to see you, dear."  She cupped his face in her hands and furrowed her brow, concerned.  "You look exhausted, didn’t you sleep well?"  She kissed him on the forehead and turned about, without giving the boy the satisfaction of questioning her.

"This is just his morning face," Harry said, sliding his hand around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.  Draco leaned his head down on top of Harry’s and closed his eyes, yawning.

"Hm," she mused thoughtfully.  "I thought all of you boys would have grown out of that nonsense by now."

The former-Gryffindor laughed, remembering years spent throwing things at Ron to rouse him out of bed.  ”Oh, come on, you know Ron hasn’t, either,” Harry guffawed.  ”Why do you think they’re not here yet?”

"I thought maybe I’d be getting another grandbaby soon."  Her comment jerked Draco wide awake, nearly toppling over.

"Mrs. Weasley!"  Harry automatically stepped away, though it was clear that no matter how much ‘practice’ he and Draco did, they wouldn’t be making one of their own anytime soon.  

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

The boys exchanged a startled look.  ”They’re not even married yet,” Draco answered, uselessly.

"Well, neither are the two of you," the witch quipped.  Seeing the sting on the boys’ faces, she softened.  "Oh, I know it’s different, seeing as how circumstances were extenuating, but he’s going to wonder eventually."  She gestured at the toddler.

Letting his inner monologue slip for a moment, “He’ll wonder about more than that, eventually,” he muttered.

"Draco!" Harry gasped, swatting at the boy’s hip, before covering his face.  "Merlin, I was not ready for this this morning."

Lucky for him, a loud crack cut through the center of the barrage of embarrassment, causing the three to jump, while the baby merely let out a piercing shriek before returning to his breakfast.  Hermione and Ron apparated into the center of the room, and Mrs. Weasley remembered to breathe.  

"Hi, mum!" Ron chorused, clearly startled by the fact that she was in the room, letting go of Hermione’s hand and crossing to his mother, wrapping her in a tight hug.  "Merry Christmas."

"See, he’s cheery!" she contested, rocking him back and forth, not wanting to let go.

Easing Ron out of her path, she smiled.  ”Presents and food, that’s why.”  Hermione added.  ”I had to practically chant it at him from the moment he woke up to actually get him moving.”  She crossed to the boys, hugging them each.  Merry Christmas, Harry.  Draco.  Feeling sluggish, too?”

"Mhm," the pair nodded, and Hermione laughed.

"Is everyone else here already?" she asked, heading for the doorway, kissing Teddy on top of the head on her way out.

"Yep, they’re out in the living room," Harry called after her.

"Let’s go say hello and put the presents under the tree," she said, grabbing a very flustered Ron by the hand and pulling him along as she breezed through.

-

 

The group sat in the living room around the tree.  An enchanted angel played wizarding carols on her Harp.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch, with Ron and Hermione at their feet.  Angelina and George shared the lounge chair.  In front of them, Percy and Audrey sat cross-legged.  Harry and Draco were sprawled on the floor, trying to deflect Teddy between the two of them so he didn’t wander into the path of a levitating present.

"Now, Draco," Mrs. Weasley began, "this one’s yours from me.  A little birdy told me you weren’t feeling very familiar, and this was the best way that I could think of to really make it clear that you are family."

A lumpy, vaguely square package under the tree began to move and Draco could do very little to suppress the smile forming on his lips.

The Weasley men and Harry exchanged knowing glances as the package levitated toward him.  ”Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, that’s very-” he took note of the looks and shook it off as he sat up, finishing, “kind of you.  Thank you.”  He opened it and found a bright blue jumper with a gleaming yellow D on it, strikingly similar to the notorious ones that all of the Weasleys had worn for years.  Though he’d made fun of them to Crabbe and Goyle, he’d always been just a touch jealous.  Not having any siblings of his own, the closest thing he’d ever been able to manage was mimicking his father.  This was way better.  

As the four young men laughed, and the older merely shook his head, Harry slid behind him, urging “Put it on, babe.”  He laughed, tugging the jumper over his boyfriend’s head.

Variations of “Yeah, put it on, Draco,” chorused from across the room, surely getting some sort of comeuppance from it.

Frowning at the red-headed men, he turned back to Mrs. Weasley and smiled earnestly.  ”Thank you.”

"Merry Christmas, dear," she said, reaching her hand to him.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, standing up and hugging her, sitting down next to her on the couch.  

Molly smiled the brightest she had in ages, knowing that she’d picked up another son along the way.

-

 

After all of the gifts had been opened, leaving the room strewn with brightly colored paper, “Anyone want more coffee?” Draco asked, standing up.

"NO," Teddy yelled from where he had settled in Hermione’s arms. "NO."

"Well, I figured you didn’t," he answered, tapping the little one’s nose and narrowly avoiding the melted chocolate around his mouth.  He looked around the room and merely received some guilty head shakes.  He turned around and asked the two whose responses he couldn’t see.  "Harry, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley, too, shook her head.”No, thank you, dear.”

He turned back and got a good look at their son and bowl of pudding Hermione and Ron had been feeding him.  ”Let me take him and get this chocolate off his face, while I’m up.”

"That’s a good idea," Hermione nodded, handing the little one up to Draco.

"NO." He protested, bringing the bowl along and crashing it into the blond’s face.

"Mmm.  Thank you, little pup, but I think we’ll have no more of that," he said, taking it away and putting it in his free hand.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his boys.  ”Aw, let him finish it,” he said, giving the bowl back to Teddy.

"Okay, we’ll do that in here," he said, gesturing at the kitchen.  "Come on, you."  He grunted a little, popping the boy up further on his hip.  

Harry kissed them each on their way by, trailing his hand along .  When they finally reached the kitchen, Draco slid him into his high chair.  ”This is all your fault, you know, you and your precious little face.” He said, dropping into the chair next to him and moping.

Teddy frowned, “Dwaa-oooo,” he whimpered, grabbing out.

Draco rolled his eyes, and played annoyed.  ”You,” he poked, dragging the bowl away from his coffee mug and putting it in front of the boy.  ”You disgust me, werewolf-baby,” he scowled, his eyes giving away his whole pretense.

The baby whined again, reaching over, and almost tipping the high chair again before finally grasping at the handle of the cup.  ”Dwaaaaa-oooo.”  He swatted a few more times.

"Nooope," Draco said, swooping in and sliding the mug away, turning the chair to face him.

"Nooo?" the baby mimicked, violet eyes suddenly sad.

Draco’s face lit up.  ”That’s a new one.  In question form?”

"Nooo?" he said again, smiling once more.

"Hm…" Draco mused, propping his head on his hand, and posing his question at Teddy, well aware that he couldn’t really answer.  "Really?  Because it certainly sounded like it," he said, wiping a napkin around the baby’s mouth

He batted at his hand.  ”NO.”

Draco nodded knowingly, “That’s what I thought.”

"NO."

"No?"  Draco mused, grateful for, and perhaps stretching, the time alone with his son, who he was still pretty sure wasn’t holding his past against him.  "What about cup?  Can you say cup?"

"NOOO," The child laughed, as he undid the tray on the front and toyed with his tie, still there from a week before.

"Alright, what about…"  He thought for a moment, before deciding on, "Merry Christmas?  I think everyone would fall flat on the floor if you came out with that one when all we’ve been getting is no and a howl."  The baby stared at him intently.  "I’m beginning to think you really are a werewolf after all.  Come on.  Give it a try, Teddy.  Merry Christmas."

Teddy opened his mouth and hesitated for a moment, before releasing a strong “NO.”

"Too much?" Draco asked him, undoing the lap bar and inching him out a bit.

"Probably," came a male voice from the doorway.

Taken aback by what his brain inexplicably made up as Teddy’s grown-up voice, he looked up, “Wh- Oh.”  Ron was leaning against the woodwork   ”Hi.  We’re just trying to-“

"It’s cool.  At least you’re not cooing at him like mum was," he laughed, crossing the threshold and putting his own mug down.

Draco replied, “Yeah, that never really caught on with Harry and me,” the humor not spared on him.  A lot of things never quite caught on with the pair of them, but there’s always time.

"Yeah,"  Ron trailed off for a moment.  "You’re really good with him."

"Thanks," he said, trying to ease him off of the tie so they wouldn’t be dragging the whole chair with them.

Ron studied the tips of his shoes before continuing, “I don’t think I’ll ever be that comfortable with a baby.”

"You’ll get there.  This is after a bit of practice," he said, finally wrenching the lad’s grip from the silk and lifting him up, making a surprised face to match the baby’s.

"Yeah," he answered, digging his toe into the linoleum, "I guess."

Noticing the change in the other man’s demeanor, he handed Teddy over to Ron, offering a simple, “Don’t you remember how we were with him last year?”

"I guess."  He said, fear wiping across his face for an instant, before copying Draco’s bright tone.  "Gotta learn quick, though, huh?"

It took a beat for him to catch wise as he looked back at the other man.  Ron smiled tentatively and nodded.  ”Congrats,” Draco said, patting him on the arm.

"Yeah," he nodded, finally really smiling, "Thanks."  He scrunched his nose a bit, returning to the topic at hand.  "Merry Christmas is  probably a ways away, though."

The man laughed.  ”I’m trying.  Anything but no.”

Ron shrugged, moving naturally into the bounce move, while the baby didn’t take his eyes off his dad.  ”Well, he was sort of saying Draco, too.”

"Nah," he scoffed.  That couldn’t possibly be it… could it?

As if on cue, “Dwaaa-ooo,” Teddy cooed, reaching out for him.

"See?" Ron added, puffed out a bit.  He may not have been sure of himself, but he was certain of the things he saw around him.

"That’s just his howl.  We’re not sure why he does that.  The only thing we can come up with is that he heard his dad change once."  He shook his head.  "I mean, Harry would have noticed, wouldn’t he?"

To stifle the bigger laugh that was coming because he didn’t want to risk dropping Teddy, he settled for a throaty scoff, before starting. “Nah, mate.  See, look.  Teddy, who is this?”  He reached out and grabbed Draco’s shoulder.  ”Who’s this?”

"DWAA-OOOO!!"  Teddy shrieked, hands grasping at Draco.

"That’s right, little man.  That’s Draco."  He pointed.  "And, see, his hair matches, what I can only guess is your tie," Ron offered, flipping the silk over the rail, "and his eyes match your mug."  Draco stepped back for a moment and took it all in as Ron spoke.  "He takes after his mum, not his dad.  Well, other than that he wants to be like the dad in front of him."  Finally loosening that laugh and handing the baby back to Draco, he tapped on the rim of the Quafflepunchers mug "And I thought Ginny and I were the only ones that called you princess."

Draco’s eyes went wide, remembering exactly where the mug came from.  It was a gag gift directed at him and Fleur from Ron and Ginny the Christmas prior because they had both been calling them that.  ”Shit,” he hissed, laughing at his own vacancy for a moment.  Maybe he’d been a part of the family for that long after all…

"C’mon,"  Ron said, patting Draco on the back and exiting the kitchen.

Teddy giggled, and repeated “Shhh-“

"NO," Draco yelped, sticking a finger over Teddy’s lips and closing his eyes for a moment, silently willing the end of the word to disappear as both men halted in the hall.

"Noo?"  He answered, and Draco and Ron both remembered how their lungs worked.

"No.  No.  Let’s stick to no.  No." Ron nodded definitively, laughing and mussing the toddler’s hair..

Draco laughed, too, bouncing Teddy around to his hip and playing with his hands, “No.  Definitely no.  Can you say no?”

"NO," Teddy cheered, throwing his hands in the air and bouncing happily as they re-entered the living room.


End file.
